


Refusal

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam feels the pull.





	Refusal

“No,” Sam says, but he can feel his resolve slipping, feel the world slipping on its axis, feel the ground shifting beneath his feet because here is Dean, here is his brother, and there’s the pull. It comes from--

The amulet doesn’t glow, but he knows in his heart that the little bit of metal that hangs against Dean’s chest is there and pulling them back together. He’s known the pull since he first saw the amulet, though he told himself he’d give it to his father. Who had he been kidding? What kind of father had he had?

He says no once, but only once, before he climbs into the passenger side of the car like it’s his job, like he knows there is no real choice.


End file.
